A Humerus Tale
by Insomniac Demon
Summary: Sans met Frisk on both her genocide and pacifist run. After Chara had taken control of Frisk and the genocide was done, Frisk disappeared for seven years. Sans finally sees Frisk again but her troubled past still haunts her as Sans also starts feeling strange things. isk)(Rated T just in case)


**Chapter 1** (Sans P.O.V.)

"I'll always will be here, Sans. Inside this girl. Go ahead and try to kill me." The girl with a yellow striped green shirt hissed as she twirled a knife in her hand, "You may think you're only hurting me but this girl also sees everything that you're doing. Sure this whole thing will reset but are you willing to kill me just for this one ending and scar the girl I've taken control of?"

I was taken aback by her words, I contemplated her words and wondered how it would affect the girl she was controlling. At the moment though, she was the dirty brother killer. She wasn't the innocent girl. She was controlled by the twisted girl who killed relentlessly. All those years ago I let my feelings get the best of me and killed Chara many times afterwards. She wasn't the only one who was scarred by all these events, seeing your brother fade from your life affects you even though you know everything will most likely reset. Once her run was done just as she had said the world had reset. What was supposed to be some major dejavu ended in no human ever arriving- none that we knew of at least. Everyone went on with their lives not knowing about the previous lives or the girl known as Frisk or the monster known as Chara. I couldn't talk to anyone about it since no one even remembers them. She had done a pacifist route then when it had reset Chara gained control and then nothing. I haven't seen the kid since.

She wasn't a bad kid from what I had known. Frisk was innocent and sweet wanting the best for everyone who came in contact with her. She didn't deserve that of me or Chara's harassment and bloodlust, I had to do it. As she had said I probably did scar the kid but I didn't expect that she would just go missing. I have to admit there are many days I miss the little kid, but there's not much I can do. She probably knows just about everything in this world after resetting it twice, however she still is a kid. Or was. Hard to imagine we've lived seven years without a reset or someone stumbling across another human.

I shrugged off my thoughts and headed out of Grillby's making my way back to my house. Noticing the lights dimming all around and the glow of the rocks pick up, the sight of swirling gray clouds can be seen above. Probably going to be a bad storm, seeing how late it is as well Papyrus probably is making spaghetti for dinner. Trudging through the snow I can hear with each step the snow crunch beneath me. I let out a sigh and see my breath rise up into the sky. Passing by familiar monsters, I notice something with white skin unlike any monster here underground. It appeared to be that girl, Frisk, from seven years ago, but she's changed. Frisk didn't resemble Chara in the slightest now- or maybe she still does I just don't know how Chara would look older. She had long brunette hair and a pink striped blue midriff shirt with ripped jean shorts. Frisk certainly has changed, but where was she hiding after all these years? Reaching out, I want to stop her to ask how she was. If any decision I made back then affected her badly.

Reluctantly I grab her arm.

She spun around to face me, her hair spinning outwards and nearly hitting my face as she looked at me. Her face scrunched up as if she was confused as she smiled oddly. I suppose I had changed quite a bit since our last encounter. I had grown taller and my big bones slimmed down as I aged through the years. I had to adjust my clothing a little, I wore a blue hoodie with a black shirt beneath and ripped jeans with black and blue sneakers. I guess I didn't look as lazy now.

Gathering up what little courage I had, I asked her some questions as if I didn't know about all her resets, "Um… Sorry for just grabbing you out of the blue, just haven't seen you around before. You new here?"

"Well, not exactly. I've been staying at my mother and father's place." The brunette said as I let go of her arm.

"Mother and father's?"

"Yeah," Frisk started slowly as she shifted her stance, "their names are Toriel and Asgore…"

So they got back together. "That sounds wonderful kid."

She pouted as she replied, "I'm not that young anymore."

"True, but you are still a _kid_." I joked to lighten the tension, "You have a goat mother after all."

She wrinkled her face, "That was bad even for you Sans."

"Seems you still remember me kiddo…" I say slowly as she's taken aback by me and realized she let a little too much information slip through her mouth.

"Wait… so you remember…"

I nod my head as she turns speechless. I'm sure we both can feel our sins crawl up onto our backs.

"Listen I'm-" We started in unison as we quickly stop and gesture for the other to go first.

I decide it's about time I take my burning sin off my back and go first, "I'm sorry about the whole… um…" This was a lot harder and awkward to word than I thought. "The, uh…. whole… killing you thing…"

"It was my fault for letting Chara control me, I was a monster who killed everyone. You did what you thought best to try to stop her…me…" Frisk replied as she fidgeted with her hands.

We shifted uncomfortably in the snow as I worked up the courage to continue, "How about we start over? Come over to my place and we can reintroduce you to Papyrus."

Her eyes shifted with uncertainty as I held my hand out waiting for her response. Reluctantly, she took my hand and smiled slightly and nodded. I led the way to the house, bringing her through a quick shortcut that instantaneously brings us up to the house.

"I still don't understand how you do that…" Frisk says slowly as I chuckle and reply, "Maybe I'll show you one day."

I open the door and let the tiny brunette enter first, the warm air inside the house slowly slipping out the front door while I called out for Papyrus. The noise of clattering pots and dishes can be heard ringing throughout the two story house upon entering. Giving myself a mental pep talk, I walk inside, closing the door behind me and maneuver towards the sounds of metal clanging against metal. I pop my head into the doorway of the kitchen to find the cosplaying skeleton with a flamethrower burning a pitch black pot entirely on top of the electric stove while cackling loudly. Slinking back from the chaotic kitchen, I show Frisk to the fluffy black couch in the living room near the kitchen and end up turning on the TV. I flop down on one side of the couch as I feel the cushions engulf me.

"I'll tell Papyrus you're here after he's done with his pasta." I explain as Frisk sits next to me and nods while smiling at me.

She's certainly like her old self again, not talking as much unlike when she was younger. That or she was nervous or scared. We sat together in silence, not knowing what to say or do but sort of enjoying each other's company still. The light of the TV flickering off us as we sat there side by side waiting for Papyrus to finish the madness in the kitchen. Which one of us will have to clean… I'm calling it now, not it.

I glance over at Frisk, her eyes fixated on the TV watching a cop tackle someone running away. She must have felt my eyes on her because after a minute she shot her gaze at me, slightly confused and my face glowing blue with embarrassment. I quickly avert my stare and glance at the kitchen doorway, noticing the loud clangs had died down to nothing. Slowly rising from my seat, I walked over to peek my head into the kitchen and check on Papyrus. Realizing I was in the doorway, he shot me a big smile and frantically waved as I waltzed up beside him.

"Hey bro, we have company. She's waiting in the living room." I explain as Papyrus starts overreacting.

"A FRIEND? FEMALE? UNDYNE IS THAT YOU, WERE YOU CHECKING UP ON MY AWESOME SPAGHETTI MAKING SKILLS?" Papyrus exclaimed as he took his apron that read 'World's 2nd Best Spaghetti Chef' and walked over to the living room.

Papyrus stared at the brunette who turned her head to face me and Papyrus with a shy smile. The tall, lanky skeleton stood in bewilderment as I patted him on the shoulder. We were just about the same height now.

"Papyrus this is-"

"A HUMAN?" Papyrus yelled as he freaked out rapidly turning his head between Frisk and me, "INEVERTHOUGHTIWOULDSEETHEDAYWHEREAHUMANWOULDACTUALLYBEINMYHOUSEIHAVETOCALLUNDYNEMAYBEEVENTHEKINGWILLIBEAPARTOFTHEROYALGUARDNOWHAVEIEVENCAPTUREDITWHATDOIDOWHATIFSANSBROUGHTITHEREBECAUSEHE'SDATINGHERANDIJUSTPUTTHEWRONGIMPRESSIONONHERNOWBABBLINGONABOUTHIS."

(I never thought I would see the day where a human would actually be in my house! I have to call Undyne, maybe even the king. Will I be a part of the Royal Guard now? Have I even captured it? What do I do? What if Sans brought it here because he's dating her and I just put the wrong impression on her now babbling on about this!)

A loud thundering crash from outside in the storm that picked up stops Papyrus from continuing his jumbled up sentence.

"Calm down bro, yeah she's a human." I say as Papyrus calms down somewhat.

"MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES. I DID NOT REALIZE MY BROTHER HAD HIS HUMAN GIRLFRIEND OVER." Papyrus blurts out as my face turns bright blue and Frisk's face lights up pink.

"O-oh no. We're not together…" Frisk replies softly as her gaze lowers most likely from embarrassment.

"WELL WHY NOT? MY BROTHER SANS IS AMAZING AND THE BEST BROTHER AN-"

I shove a ketchup bottle from inside my jacket into his mouth before he makes this introduction any more awkward. I put my attention on Frisk who is still red and apologize.

"It's completely fine Sans." She says giggling as I push Papyrus back into the kitchen as he struggles with the ketchup, "Will Papyrus be alright though?"

"Oh yeah," I start as Papyrus is in the kitchen finally, "not the first time I've done that to him. However, it's late now and there's a bad storm outside. I think it would be best if you stayed here for the night. I can sleep here in the living room and you can take my room. I cleaned it just three days ago."

Papyrus popped his head through the doorway after dislodging the ketchup bottle as he corrected, " **I** cleaned just three days ago. He slept in my bed until I finally ended up cleaning his room. You should have seen it Sans' girlfriend, it was the most horrific s-"

I turned to look at Papyrus, my eye glowed blue as I threatened him to stop talking. His sentence slowly died off as he slunk back inside the kitchen with a slightly terrified expression. Glancing back to Frisk, I give a sheepish smile and apologize for Papyrus' behavior. The small brunette shifted in her seat as she smiled and waved it off. I headed up the stairs towards my room, leaving Frisk to watch late ghost hunting shows. Opening up the door to my room everything had been cleaned and straightened, my bed was in the back right corner of my room already made and the dresser next to it cleaned up with clothes inside organized. Squatting down to rummage through the bottom drawers, I find my old clothes that Frisk could use for the night.

My old white striped black shorts and a white shirt should do for Frisk. Tossing the clothes over my shoulder, I stand back up and shut the drawer. I head outside my room and back down the stairs to find the petite brunette on edge as she watched the show. Taking the shorts and shirt off my shoulder, I toss it to her hitting her face and causing her to jump.

"SANS." She exclaimed as she threw my shirt back at me for revenge.

"Did you think it was a ghost?" I asked chuckling as I passed her back the white shirt, "Didn't mean to almost make you _boo-_ hoo."

She stifled a laugh and rose up off the couch and strode over to the stairs.

"Just use my room, there is a bathroom connected to my room so it'll be private for you to shower and then head to bed. I'll just be down here crashed on the couch if you need anything." I say with a smile as she nods and waves up the staircase.

I pull off my jacket and lay down on the couch while using it as a blanket. Dozing off after a while of watching late night ghost hunting show, I slip into a dream where everything surrounding me is blinding white. In the distance I see a black shadowy figure standing for the longest time in the same place. Minutes after observing it, it slowly turns around and faces me. I can find anything distinguishable about it though as it slowly draws near me.

The sound of creaking wakes me up from the strange dream. I notice someone wrapped in a blanket slowly making its way down the stairs. As they near the light of the television screen, I notice it's just Frisk who is wrapped like a burrito and a tired expression. Her eyes were barely open and she yawned just about every five seconds. I sit up on the couch not noticing my jacket falling off onto the ground and the TV is still playing on in the background as she moves to stand in front of me.

"Something wrong Frisk?" I ask as she gestures my arms open. I open up my arms and the long haired brunette climbs up into my arms and nuzzles into me and back to sleep. From all the muffled noises I hear, "I had a nightmare…"

Not wanting to ask anything of it, I wrap my arms around her torso and lay back down upon the couch while she faded back into a deep sleep. As she nuzzled me every once in a while I felt a strange sensation ring throughout my bones. It felt like electricity running through me. I was possibly cold since she didn't seem to want to share the blanket, she was still wrapped up in a burrito on top of me. As soon as I relaxed again I fell right back to sleep, undoubtedly the fastest and easiest I had ever fallen asleep in a while.

* * *

I made this a little shorter than what I plan on writing but I would like to see if anyone would be interested in reading this kind of story. Please review or PM me to tell me if this was any good, any feedback both good and bad is appreciated. Terribly sorry if any grammar errors were made, I tried to keep them to a minimum.

If you guys have any ideas for my story I will gladly take them into consideration. (Basically I'm winging this, I just had an idea and had to write it out before I forget.) I do have a plot in mind but in case of writer's block it's always great to hear readers' takes on where this story is going.

See ya later then~


End file.
